realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ma Yuan
Ma Yuan ("killer of the gods") Colossal Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 50d8+750 (975 hp) Initiative: +12 Speed: 60 ft (12 squares), fly 60 ft (good), swim 60 ft Armor Class: 50 (-8 size, +4 Dex, +44 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 46 Base Attack/Grapple: +50/+83 Attack: Claw +60 melee (4d6+17) Full Attack: 4 claws +60 melee (4d6+17) and bite +58 melee (6d6+8) or by weapon Space/Reach: 30 ft/30 ft Special Attacks: Smite divinity Special Qualities: Blindsight 500 ft, damage reduction 20/epic, darkvision 60 ft, fast healing 10, immortal, immunity to fire, resistance to acid 20, cold 20, electricity 20, and sonic 20, spell resistance 39, telepathy 1000 ft, true seeing Saves: Fort +42, Ref +31, Will +32 Abilities: Str 45, Dex 18, Con 40, Int 20, Wis 20, Cha 25 Skills: Climb +47, Gather Information +58, Intimidate +60, Jump +40, Knowledge (history) +30, Knowledge (religion) +58, Knowledge (the planes) +58, Listen +58, Search +58, Sense Motive +58, Spot +58, Survival +58, Swim +55, Tumble +57, Use Magic Device +60 Feats: Awesome Blow, Cleave, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Epic Prowess, Great Cleave, Great Smiting, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Mobility, Multiattack, Power Attack, Spring Attack, Superior Initiative, Track, Whirlwind Attack Environment: Any evil-aligned plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 27 Treasure: Standard plus Stone Talisman of the God-Killer Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: --- Level Adjustment: --- This monstrous reptilian humanoid horror stands as tall as a high tower. Its scaly head has a ridged crest running down to its back, and it has three equally spaced eyes set in its savage visage. Its four large arms end in menacing claws, and it wears only a malevolent stone charm hanging from around its neck. Ma Yuan is an ancient evil, growing in power, who seeks to destroy all deities. He has given himself the title, "Killer of the Gods." He has met with some success so far, having killed at least 10 minor gods, but none of any significance as of yet. He learns more and more about his chosen foes with every victory. Ma Yuan may succeed in his goal, or his goal may be the death of him. The existence of Ma Yuan prevents complacency among the gods. Ma Yuan is 70 feet tall, and weighs close to 400,000 pounds. Ma Yuan speaks Abyssal, Celestial, and Infernal. COMBAT Ma Yuan uses his powerful mind just as much as his physical might in a confrontation. His magical talisman allows him to form practically any weapon he desires, and he loves to change the stone charm into a deity's favored weapon to humiliate his opponent. Ma Yuan's natural weapons, as well as any weapons he wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned, evil-aligned, and epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Smite Divinity (Su): Three times per day, Ma Yuan can make a normal melee attack to deal an extra 100 points of damage against a foe with a divine rank of 0 or higher. (This includes 50 points for his Hit Dice, doubled by the Great Smiting epic feat.) Immortal (Ex): Ma Yuan is naturally immortal and cannot die from natural causes. He does not age, and does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe. Ma Yuan is immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), polymorphing, petrification, or any form-altering attack. Ma Yuan is not subject to death from massive damage, energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage. True Seeing (Su): Ma Yuan continuously uses true seeing as the spell (caster level 20th). Skills: Ma Yuan has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. He can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. He can use the run action while swimming, provided he swims in a straight line. Stone Talisman of the God-Killer (Major Artifact): Ma Yuan possesses a small, triangular piece of stone that possesses great power. It is rumored to contain the essences of gods he has slain. Once per round, as a free action, Ma Yuan can change the stone into any form of weapon (simple, martial, or exotic), as a standard action. Ma Yuan may form the weapon of any special material (such as adamantine, cold iron, or silver) in order to defeat an opponent's damage reduction. Ma Yuan is always treated as proficient in the weapon type chosen, and the weapon is always sized for a Colossal creature. Ma Yuan may return the weapon to its talisman form as a free action. Ma Yuan may assign an enhancement bonus and special abilities to the weapon as he wishes. Ma Yuan's weapon cannot have a modified bonus higher than +7 (see Dungeon Master's Guide p. 221-222). If Ma Yuan selects a ranged weapon that requires ammunition, the talisman creates whatever ammunition is appropriate for that weapon, which disappears in one round. Additionally, the weapon always performs as if it had the bane quality against a foe with a divine rank of 0 or higher. Originally found in the first edition Deities and Demigods (1980, James M. Ward and Robert J. Kuntz). 5E Ma Yuan Gargantuan monstrosity, chaotic evil Armor Class 24 (natural armor) Hit Points 615 (30d20+270) Speed 60 ft., fly 60 ft., swim 60 ft. Ability Scores STR 29 (+9), DEX 10 (+0), CON 28 (+9), INT 13 (+1), WIS 14 (+2), CHA 13 (+1) Saving Throws INT +9, WIS +10, CHA +9 Skills Religion +9 Damage Resistances fire (due to Morphic Stone); bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from non-legendary attacks Damage Immunities bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Senses passive Perception 12 Languages Abyssal Challenge 28 (120,000 XP) Amphibious. Ma Yuan can breathe water and air. Frightful Presence. Each creature of Ma Yuan’s choice that is within 120 feet of him and aware of him must succeed on a DC 22 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature’s saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to Ma Yuan’s Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Legendary Resistance (3/Day). If Ma Yuan fails a saving throw, he can choose to succeed instead. Magic Resistance. Ma Yuan has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Magical Weapons. Ma Yuan’s weapon attacks are magical. Siege Monster. Ma Yuan deals double damage to objects and structures. Actions Multiattack. Ma Yuan can use his Frightful Presence. He then makes up to five attacks: one with his bite and four with his claws. He can make a Morphic Stone attack in place of one or two claw attacks, depending on whether the Morphic Stone takes the form of a one-handed weapon or a two-handed weapon. Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +17 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 48 (6d12+9) piercing damage. If the target is a Large or smaller creature, it is grappled (escape DC 22). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, and Ma Yuan can’t bite another target. Claw. Melee Weapon Attack: +17 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. Hit: 22 (3d8+9) slashing damage. Morphic Stone. Melee Weapon Attack: +17 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. Hit: 37 (8d6+9) slashing damage plus 14 (4d6) cold damage. As an action, Ma Yuan can transform the Morphic Stone into any melee weapon, magical or otherwise, that he wants to wield. Quadruple the weapon’s damage dice since Ma Yuan is Gargantuan. The preceding attack and damage values reflect Ma Yuan using a Gargantuan greatsword frost brand. Legendary Actions Ma Yuan can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary option can be used at time and only at the end of another creature’s turn. Ma Yuan regains spent legendary actions at the start of his turn. Change Morphic Stone. Ma Yuan can change the Morphic Stone into a different melee weapon and then attack with that weapon. Move. Ma Yuan moves up to half his speed. Swallow (Costs 2 Actions). Ma Yuan makes one bite attack against a Large or smaller creature it is grappling. If the attack hits, the target takes the bite’s damage, the target is swallowed, and the grapple ends. While swallowed, the creature is blinded and restrained, it has total cover against attacks and other effects outside Ma Yuan, and it takes 49 (14d6) acid damage at the start of each of Ma Yuan’s turns. If Ma Yuan takes 60 damage or more on a single turn from a creature inside it, Ma Yuan must succeed on a DC 20 Constitution saving throw at the end of that turn or regurgitate all swallowed creatures, which fall prone in a space within 10 feet of Ma Yuan. If Ma Yuan dies, a swallowed creature is no longer restrained by it and can escape from the corpse by using 30 feet of movement, exiting prone. Category:Outsiders